


Rory Williams VS The Universe

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's just learned that his fiancee has been traveling the universe with her  imaginary friend and that she had a snogging session with said friend behind his back. Granted, the alien fish vampires distracted Rory for a while but after he decides to join Amy and The Doctor on a road trip through time and space his fears that he might be losing Amy resurface. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory Williams VS The Universe

"So.. What do you think?" Amy squealed with excitement as she opened the door to their new bedroom on the Tardis. "I'm so glad you agreed to keep traveling with us."

Rory looked around the bedroom the Tardis had made for them. "The Doctor gave you a bunk bed?"

Amy looked over her shoulder to see a bright red bunk bed with a ladder on the side. "Oh, that wasn't there before. It must know you're staying with us now so it made room for you."

"It?" Rory asked rather puzzled.

"The Tardis knows things. It's telepathic or something. Not that it's ever talked to me or anything. I think it just talks to The Doctor or only The Doctor can talk to it." Amy explained with a shrug. "I don't really know exactly how it works but I know if I ask The Doctor he will babble on about things I'll never ever begin to understand so I don't even try asking."

Rory was slightly annoyed that The Doctor would have something to do with giving them a bunk bed instead of a bed for an actual couple engaged to be married. Did he still think Amelia was the same 7 year old he'd left behind?

"Well, I can understand why you'd want to travel with him." Rory said looking out the big circular window in their room to see swirling galaxies and lustrous constellations floating past them. "I'm sure it must be easy to get swept off your feet with a view like this one. It's like all the make-believe games we used to play as kids but they're all true now."

"What make-believe games do you want to come true, Rory? We could try and find a place for you that you'd really like to visit. Any time or place at all in the whole universe!" Amy beamed excitedly.

"I guess I'm kind of boring" Rory shrugged. "The only make-believe I want to come true is us actually getting married."

"Well, that isn't make-believe. We are getting married." Amy chuckled and nudged Rory playfully.

"Are we really?" Rory bit his lower lip looking a little nervous.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Amy asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's just... I've always had to try so hard to get your attention when we were kids because you always lived in this fantasy world with your Raggedy Doctor. But I loved that about you; I loved your ridiculous stories. I always found you fascinating." Rory smiled looking down at the ground. Amy loved how shy he got when he tried to compliment her.

"Then we got older and you grew up to be so beautiful and I had to compete for your attention when all the more interesting and better-looking boys at school began to notice you. And now..." Rory rolled his eyes and meekly shrugged his shoulders "Now I feel like I have to compete with the whole universe for your attention. The whole universe and your imaginary friend, AGAIN!" Rory began pacing the room and Amy knew that meant a small rant was coming on.

"Your imaginary friend is real and he can show you the whole universe! He can give you all of time and space and I will never be able to compete with that and I'm sorry if that makes me sound incredibly selfish. Because who am I to say you have to choose me over the entire universe or else? I just wish you could choose me but I know what you're going to choose! It's no contest, really." He quit pacing and looked back out the window. "I'm shutting up now."

"No, don't. At least you're finally talking to me." Amy walked up to him and smiled as she took her hand in his. "You were giving me the silent treatment before all those mad fish vampires showed up." Amy put her arms around him and gave him a sweet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Is this one of your kisses specifically meant for me or is this one of your 'happy we survived another near-death experience so I'm celebrating with a snog but is doesn't mean anything' kisses?" Rory's voice became increasingly more bitter with each word.

Amy was left with her mouth open in surprise; looking incredibly hurt by his cruelly sarcastic jab at her fidelity. "You talked to The Doctor, didn't you?" she was fuming "What did he say to you?!" Amy's voice was angry but breaking "Just... how dare you even... sometimes you... you're trying to... UGH!" she walked off to the other side of the room.

"Don't act like I have no reason to be upset." Rory spoke in a calm voice as he attempted to swallow his jealousy and anger.

"Ok, fine! So you DO have a reason to be upset... happy now? I'm a complete and total idiot and a terrible friend! Is that what you want me to say?!" Amy sat down on the bottom bunk and rested her head in her hands. Her voice went from a boom to a whisper. "I don't want us to fight, Rory"

"I'm sorry." Rory took a deep breath "Neither do I." He knelt down at the foot of the bed and looked her in the eye "I promise I'll forgive you for running away with an alien without telling me if you promise to forgive me for acting so insanely jealous. I spoke out of anger with the specific intention of making you feel bad and I'm sorry. So, promise you forgive me?" Rory asked as he smiled weakly.

"Promise" Amy held out her pinky.

"Promise" Rory took her pinky in his and sealed the deal.

"Promise me after we get married we'll still be best friends." Amy rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise." Rory smiled as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead "It's you and me always."


End file.
